


Rein it in

by coyotemoonmistress



Series: Force Says Yes Please [5]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Qui-Gon Jinn, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair-pulling, M/M, Ummm...Jedi Subspace?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyotemoonmistress/pseuds/coyotemoonmistress
Summary: "Are you seriously meditating while I'm inside you?"
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Force Says Yes Please [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685086
Kudos: 55





	Rein it in

The pair were on their sides with the younger Jedi pressed along the lean length of his lover.

Obi-Wan stopped thrusting, awaiting a reply. Qui-Gon had become still and quiet, and when he listened to the Force he realised what was happening.

"Hmm? Pardon, love?" Qui-Gon murmurs quietly, voice low and drawn out.

"I said: Are you seriously meditating while I'm inside you?"

"I'm living in the moment love, the Force was calling me and our bodies are so closely bound - you bring me such peace my One."

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes, "that really is lovely Qui, however I thought we were joining with each other, not the Force?"

Qui-Gon brings a hand down to cover Obi-Wan's on his hip, "I feel you with me always Obi-Wan, I want anything you want," he turns to Obi-Wan and offers his mouth in a succulent kiss. They part slowly, with a quick peck, "as long as you love me."

Obi-Wan holds his lover close, suddenly overwhelmed - almost overcome - with an intense wave of emotion.

"Right, enough romance." Obi-Wan quickly - yet carefully - pulls away to sit up on his knees. He gently taps Qui-Gon's thigh, "up, up, hands and knees."

Qui-Gon steadily complies, raising gracefully - as in all things - to his knees, spreading them naturally to bring his hips to the perfect height.

What a sight, but his erection has waned slightly. Still, there is an ideal solution. He moves off the bed to the end, where Qui-Gon is waiting patiently. He stands close to the other man, until the pieces are put together and he lifts his face, lips close enough to kiss sensitive flesh.

Obi-Wan strokes himself and brings the tip to Qui-Gon's mouth, gliding along his bottom lip before slipping inside easily. Qui-Gon licks and sucks at Obi-Wan until he's hard again, gripping the bed to ground himself as Obi-Wan starts thrusting.

Obi-Wan groans and threads his fingers through the others hair, petting him as he loses himself in pleasure again.

Obi-Wan loves Qui-Gon's hair. When he was younger he thought it was so strange to see a Master with long hair. Now it was probably as long as it had ever been - which didn't bother him at all. It's so soft. He loves the feeling of it grazing over his face or back as they lay in bed. And-

"Qui-Gon? Oh, you can't be serious?" Obi-Wan gathers the long, greying locks into his hand and pulls it up so he can see the others blissed out face. Seeing Qui-Gon swallow him down does send a spark of arousal through him. Although he's a little miffed that his partner seems to have sunk into his meditation again.

Obi-Wan pulls out of Qui-Gon, having to keep a firm grip on his hair so he doesn't follow. He's released with a wet pop, his tongue trying to keep contact - even whimpering quietly at the loss.

"We don't have to do this now Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan kneels in front of his former Master to see his eyes, "we can stop and meditate instead, you know I wouldn't be cross." 

He can see all of the beautiful blue of Qui-Gon's eyes as he widens them in shock, shaking his head. "No Obi-Wan, I'm sorry, let me explain. The last time we made love I discovered it, that I can reach a depth in my meditation that usually takes me hours on my own. Being loved by you, being used by you, to bring you pleasure.... I can't describe it Love. I will show you, just please... please finish? I don't need this all the time Obi-Wan - I won't need it again for weeks, you send me so deeply into the Force." He raises a hand to graze large fingers against his cheekbone, "You know my body so well, I feel pleasure I've never felt before - beyond what I knew was possible. You truly are a beacon of Light amongst us Obi-Wan. I'm glad to know you, proud to have taught you and so lucky to be loved by you."

Their eyes are glossy as they watch each other for a moment, revelling in their love and the encouragement from the Force. Obi-Wan huffs a quiet laugh, "you silver-tongued devil - and they call me The Negotiator."

Obi-Wan kisses Qui-Gon softly and pulls his hand from his face, holding it tight. He reaches out and strokes a lock of Qui-Gon's thick hair, "what helps you get where you need to be Qui? Soft and slow or-" he swiftly tugs the strands and smirks at the resulting groan, "I believe I have my answer."

I love you

And I you, always

While their moment was tender and calm, Obi-Wan is a little ashamed that he is still incredibly hard - being exposed to Qui-Gon's love and possessiveness usually has that effect.

With a last kiss to Qui-Gon's brow, Obi-Wan stands, walks to end of the bed and crawls behind him. With their thighs pressed together, Obi-Wan can rut his rigid cock between the older man's cheeks for a couple of thrusts before lining himself up and sliding home once again.

Although he's made a place for himself in Qui-Gon, he's still snug around him, causing Obi-Wan to sigh deeply. He leans forward over Qui-Gon, letting his weight rest on him, knowing he could handle it. He kisses Qui-Gon's nape - breathing his scent deeply - before biting as hard as he can without breaking skin and starts thrusting sharply.

Use me Love, take your pleasure, I'll be good for you

He growls as he rises to hold Qui-Gon's hips to keep him steady. He feels ravenous as his hips start moving, a touch of the Force causing a wonderful sound to come from Qui-Gon. The sharp skin-on-skin slap echoes in their modest bedroom only encouraging his thrusts.

Obi-Wan's building pleasure corresponds with Qui-Gon's increasing calm, eventually becoming silent. He feels Qui-Gon's waking consciousness slip away, leaving him still, simply rocking with Obi-Wan's montions.

He hits one large cheek, clenching his teeth at the sting - the lack of reaction is somehow thrilling, like fucking him while he's asleep. He reaches around to squeeze Qui-Gon's sack - again eliciting no response. He notices that the others cock is soft; swinging but steadily drooling precome. Could he come in this state - Obi-Wan has to know.

He increases his efforts, and lunges forward to grab a handful of long hair - pulling it tight while digging his nails into his hip. Qui-Gon's head snaps up with the pressure as he snatches another handful and slams roughly into the other man. He feels as though he's riding some great beast, and snickers at the thought - what would his former Master think of that comparison?

Obi-Wan can feel his climax fast approaching. He focuses on the silky strands in his grip, the seductive arch of Qui-Gon's back and the rippling warmth around his cock. 

Suddenly he is coming - shouting his partner's name, and holding himself inside as he releases within him. He feels Qui-Gon's body milking him and lets go of his hair to find his cock. It's still soft, but come is trickling from the tip onto the bed.

When his stuttering hips finally stop, Obi-Wan pulls out slowly, quickly bringing his fingers around to push his cum in. Qui-Gon chooses this quiet moment to gasp loudly and moan his name.

Obi-Wan smiles at his back and gathers his hair to pull him onto his knees for a kiss. It's messy and languid and perfect. 

"You can never cut your hair." Obi-Wan whispers against Qui-Gon's red lips. He laughs, and reaches up to pet Obi-Wan's own auburn hair, "as you wish Love."

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally slipped some references in there and was that a Backstreet Boys song? Maybe?
> 
> This really could be crack treated seriously.


End file.
